User blog:TheToughGuy/My Review (Classic) - Jurassic Park (film)
AUTHOR'S NOTES: '''For some of you who read my earlier reviews, all I did was review several games from Rockstar. Now I'm going to try and review a movie for once. For why I choose this film, I figured, "Why not just review a movie that I grew up watching and seen a million times". '''MOVIE INFO: Distributor: Universal Pictures Production Company: Amblin Entertainment Rating: Parental Guidence - 13 "Life finds a way". You know what is scarier than zombies? Dinosaurs. There has been quite a few dinosaur films made in the past, from old films from the early 1900s like King Kong ''to some cartoons like ''The Flintstones ''and ''The Land Before Time. Originally once a book by Michael Chrichton, Steven Spielberg got interested in the project and thought it would be a good movie. I'm not going to go into detail about how the money was made, but it was very successful when it finally came out in 1993. How good is the movie? "I'll show you". STORY: The protagonists in this film are Alan Grant, a lead paleontologist; Ellie Sattler, paleobotanist and girlfriend of Alan's; and Ian Malcolm, mathematician and chaos theorist. Rich millionare John Hammond has created a park full of living, breathing dinosaurs that were genetically cloned from ancient DNA and he asks for the three charcters (well only Dr. Grant and Sattler, Ian was invited by the insurence company) to inspect the park and give their opinions about the safety and concerns of the park. Also tagging along are Hammond's grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy. During the tour of the island, the under-appreciated employee Dennis Nedry shuts off the power of the island just so he can steal dino-embryos for Lewis Dodgson who would pay him for the embryos if they're brought to the East Dock where a contact would meet him. Unfortuntely, he doesn't make it as he meets his untimely demise by a dilophosaurus. So the power is out and the dinosaurs are out. After nearly getting killed by a T-Rex, Alan and the kids must now make it back to the visitor center while also avoiding being a meal to the T-Rex while Hammond and the others must try and turn the power back on. Including credits, the length of this film is 2 hours and 7 minutes. It is worth watching. PROS & CONS: + A good story from beginning to end. There are moments that are just the charcters talking and moments when they're under attack by dinos, making an equel blend for the story. + The GCI affects and animatronics really make the dinosaurs look real. Way better than in old movies where some of the dinos were probably just guys in suits. Can't blame the old movies though as this technology wasn't even around yet. Or was, not sure. lol - Lack of charcter development. It probably would have been good to see Dr. Grant get alittle more involved with the children like in the novel. Also, it would have been good to explore the relationship between Dr. Grant and Sattler in the movie since they were dating. Not too much though. We don't want a shitty romance movie. - There are some goofs in the movie that are pretty noticable. Like the stage light reflections on Nedry's Jeep or even the part in the kitchen where the velociraptors are hunting down the kids and one of them actually sees the kids and doesn't react to it (right after they got in). Points: '''3.7/5 It is still a classic film and one you should see if you haven't. Trust me, it is good. ''' Category:Blog posts